


that which I do for you

by straightforwardly



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Treat, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: One late night, Severa and Lucina have a conversation.Set during the bad future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emblems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/gifts).



Lucina sat at the outskirts of their hastily-constructed shelter, one leg drawn to her chest. The rest of their companions had quickly fallen asleep, in the manner of those who did not know when they would next get the chance. Severa lay among them, but her eyes did not close: instead, she watched Lucina. 

Patches of moonlight shone through the clustered canopy of the trees above them, casting Lucina’s face into a contrast of light and shadow. Severa had often seen her like this, half-lit by moon- or firelight, staring out into the night.

Tonight, they risked no fire. A portion of the Fell Dragon’s forces had found them that day, and it had only been with some difficulty that they’d escaped at all. Severa had obtained her own new souvenir from the day’s battle: a long, broad cut scraping down her arm, healed to a thin scar by Brady’s magic. 

A stupid spot, for a sword wound. Bracy hadn’t questioned it; for that, Severa was unwillingly grateful.

“You should rest.” Lucina’s voice rose soft but clear through the night. 

Severa flushed, but there was little point pretending further now that Lucina had caught her. She sat up from her makeshift bed and said, “You’re one to talk. You’re not sleeping either.”

Her tone was more scornful than she had meant it to be; internally, she winced. 

Thankfully, Lucina didn’t look offended. “That’s different. I’m keeping watch. I’ll sleep later, when my shift is done.”

Severa rolled her eyes, forgetting herself. “You keep watch _every night_. Not even Kjelle takes so many shifts, and she’s crazier than all of us!”

Lucina looked a little uncomfortable now. “That— that’s different. It’s my responsibility to look after all of you.”

“Yeah, right. I’m surprised that you haven’t fallen asleep in the middle of a battle yet. You’re going to get yourself hurt, or killed if you don’t watch out, and then where will we be? You’re not always going to be lucky enough to have someone there when things go wrong!”

Severa winced as soon as the last word came flying out of her mouth. Ugh, did she _ever_ know when to shut up?

Lucina’s eyes dropped briefly to Severa’s arm. “Is that what happened today?”

Severa panicked. For a moment, all she could think was, _oh gawd, she **knows**_. “Th-that was an accident! I-It’s not like I was trying to protect you! I just happened to be there! It had nothing to do with you!”

“I see.” Lucina looked away. “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

Severa recognized the look on her face. It was Lucina’s Noble Suffering look, and she mentally cursed herself for bringing it on. Why did she always manage to say the wrong thing?

“Ugh, that’s—” She winced, and hoped that their conversation hadn’t woken any of their friends up. It was bad enough that Lucina had to hear this. She couldn’t even bear to look at her face. She stared at her lap instead, her fists curled against the ground. “That’s not true. I lied. I— I wanted to protect you.”

“I’m sorry,” said Lucina again. “I didn’t mean to cause you so much trouble.”

“Gawd, will you stop apologizing?!” The words burst out of her with more force than she meant to. “You save the rest of us all the time! It’s only fair that someone does it for you too!”

“Oh,” said Lucina, after a long moment’s silence. Severa risked a glance, and saw that Lucina looked faintly startled. And was she... blushing?

Severa’s own blush deepened. No, that was impossible. It had to be a trick of the light. 

Then: “Thank you.”

“Ugh,” said Severa, horribly pleased. “You don’t need to say that. It’s not like I— it’s just that someone had to do it. That’s all.”

Lucina was smiling now. “I know. But still: thank you.”

“Ugh,” said Severa again, but she was smiling too, foolishly. “Just— don’t go undoing all of my hard work, you hear?”

“I’ll take what you said into consideration,” said Lucina. Severa figured that was the closest she was going to get to a yes. 

“Good,” she said, flopping back down onto the ground. She closed her eyes, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to her. “You’d better. I’ll be watching you.”

“I know,” Lucina said, with something that sounded terribly like fondness. “Good night, Severa.”

**Author's Note:**

> emblems, this was inspired by your interest in the bad timeline + your wanting to see Severa look after and protect Lucina. I hope you like it!


End file.
